Vento No Litoral
by Jessy Snape
Summary: Draco decide parar de sofrer e ir atrás de Gina.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e os demais personagens pertencem a Tia J.K. e essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.  
  
De tarde quero descansar,  
  
Chegar até a praia,  
  
Ver se o vento ainda está forte  
  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras.  
  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer,  
  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora.  
  
Eu não sei mais o que fazer, desde que você me deixou. E você me deixou especialmente no meio da guerra por um mal entendido. Venho todos os dias para essa praia com a simples intenção de não ficar pensando em você. E o que acontece? Eu não faço outra coisa a não ser exatamente isso. E eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer. Eu ando sempre por aqui, como que na esperança tola de que você passe por mim. Não tem como. Eu estou na França. Numa cidadezinha trouxa. Comprei uma casa na praia e sobrevivo fazendo nada aqui. Eu fico simplesmente esperando você voltar, e sinceramente não sei porque eu espero isso. Você me odeia novamente desde aquele dia. Eu nunca fui um comensal. Realmente estava nos meus planos, mas desde que descobri que te amo tirei isso da cabeça. Eu entrei para Ordem e você não podia saber. Apenas no dia em que me viu chegando em casa todo rasgado, acho que eu estava lutando do Lado Negro. E eu estava lutando do Lado Negro, mas só por aparência. O que Voldemort faria se eu me aliasse de bom grado à Dumbledore? Ele me mataria na primeira oportunidade. Eu fiz jogo duplo durante os cinco anos de guerra e durante três você não quis me ouvir.  
  
Agora está tão longe,  
  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
  
Quando olhávamos junto na mesma direção.  
  
E agora parecem tão longínquos os bons momentos que passamos em Hogwarts. Mesmo antes de assumirmos no namoro. Era tão bom te encontrar à noite na masmorra, e perguntar como foi o seu dia, fazermos, juntos, planos para um futuro pós-guerra. Me lembro de quando você me elogiou por ter ajudado Potter e seu irmão à escaparem de Snape. Mas o que mais me entristece é lembrar de quando criávamos um futuro perfeito com netos gordinhos, coisa que eu não me achava capaz de fazer. Você me mudou completamente, Gina. Você me fez ver o quão errado eu tinha sido durante todos aqueles anos.  
  
Aonde está você agora  
  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?  
  
Agimos certo sem querer  
  
Foi só tempo que errou.  
  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo.  
  
E aonde você está? Porque eu não tenho notícias da renomada estilista Virgínia Weasley? Eu só consigo ter notícias de você, sempre, viva dentro de mim. Você não adormece nem um instante. A sua lembrança está sempre aqui. Faça frio, faça sol, você sempre está aqui para me lembrar da sua existência longe de mim. Da minha triste existência longe do calor do seu abraço e da ternura dos seus beijos. E você fez o certo sem querer, porque Voldemort atacou o nosso esconderijo naquela mesma noite e teria te matado se a tivesse encontrado. E aí o meu sofrimento seria pior. Você salvou duas vidas ao não me deixar explicar o que acontecia. A sua e a minha. Porque se eu fosse responsável pela sua morte, eu me mataria com toda certeza. Por mais que eu sofra, sou grato à você por isso.  
  
E quando vejo o mar,  
  
Existe algo que diz:  
  
- Que a vida continua e se entregar é um bobagem.  
  
Eu acabei de perceber uma coisa. Não adianta de nada eu ficar aqui me lamentando. Na verdade eu não descobri isso agora. Foi só o resto do meu orgulho Malfoy que ficou aqui, me dizendo que eu não deveria ir atrás de ninguém, muito menos uma mulher. Mas eu jurei a você esquecê-lo. Eu jurei a você nunca mais ser como um Malfoy, nem orgulhoso nem mesquinho. Então, eu já decidi o que vou fazer. Irei agora à Paris comprar uma passagem para a Inglaterra. Amanhã você conhecerá o novo Draco Malfoy, que lutará por você com todas as forças, além de trabalhar (o que vamos admitir, é um milagre), porque não vou depender mais do dinheiro que meu "falecido" pai me deixou.  
  
Já que você não está aqui,  
  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim,  
  
Quero ser feliz ao menos.  
  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?  
  
Já que você não está aqui para cuidar de mim, eu o farei sozinho. Tenho que ser feliz sozinho antes de te encontrar. Tenho que ser feliz, para ao te encontrar, poder ser feliz com você. Espero que você também pense assim, porque sei que terminou com Potter e isso, por si só, já é uma coisa feliz e inteligente a se fazer. Na verdade sei que você também pensa assim, afinal, foi você que me propôs isso. Serei feliz e ficarei bem. Ficarei bem com a simples esperança de te ver e te encontrar.  
  
- Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos.  
  
Olhe que lindos peixes mergulhando ali, e também que lindas flores... Não. Estou desviando novamente da minha meta, como desviei ao vir pra cá. Quando vim, iria comprar essa casa somente para passar férias e voltaria à Inglaterra para cuidar dos negócios e ficar por perto de você. Mas ao ficar aqui uma semana não tive mais coragem de sair, afinal sou um sonserino, não um grifinório. Coragem não é o meu forte. Ambição o era, até você me deixar e eu perder a esperança em tudo. Até mesmo na minha própria ambição.  
  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer,  
  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora.  
  
Eu sei que só mudo de assunto para tentar convencer a mim mesmo de que, se eu chegar ao seu apartamento, você vai me receber de braços abertos. E novamente sinto que eu quero muito desistir e simplesmente me entregar ao mar. Mas agora eu não posso mais. Resolvi o que vou fazer e vou levar isso adiante. Agora chega. Tenho que ir à Paris agora.  
  
FIM  
  
Na.: Quero agradecer a My pela discussão sobre a música, a Nanda que fica repetindo insistentemente a fala da Buffy sobre os netos gordinhos e a Satine Malfoy que betou a fic pra mim.  
  
Na2.: Se eu receber rewiews, eu pretendo fazer uma continuação. Então, rewiews, please!!!! 


End file.
